Yoshitaka's Got Competition
by fruitcastle250
Summary: It has been a year since the Sawatari sisters and Ana-chan came to work for Yoshitaka.Until now Yoshitaka has had Izumi all to himself.Now an old friend of Izumi's has come for a visit or is it to take Izumi away from Yoshitaka forever...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone,Its me with my first chapter story.

I love this anime and wished it hadnt had ended so soon.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters in this story.

**Chapter 1: A Typical Morning**

Izumi Sawatari opened her eyes to the early Monday sun to find Yoshitaka in front of her,measuring her chest again.

"Ahh! Yoshitaka,you pervert!" she screamed and punched him in the nose, making him fly into the wall.

"Izumi," Yoshitaka growled," Is that anyway to treat your master?"

"Hmm...yes."

"What?" He yelled," I even had a good excuse this time, Izumi."

She looked at him,skeptical," Oh really? What is it?"

"I wanted to know if your breast had gotten bigger so I could make you a new outfit," Yoshitaka told her with a perverted smile.

Izumi slowly rose off the bed.

"Leave now, Yoshitaka, before I kill you."

Yoshitaka reached to finish his measuring and Izumi tackled him to the ground.

Suddenly Mitsuki burst into the bedroom riding on Poch's back.

Mitsuki stopped and stared.

"Onee-chan is in another erotic outfit and rubbing up against master again!" Mitsuki yelled with a weird smile.

Izumi looked down to see that she was straddling Yoshitaka in some dark red lingerie.

She quickly jumped off of him and started waving her arms around frantically.

"Mitsuki,that's not it for the last time! It's a misunderstanding!" She pointed at Yoshitaka,"It's all his fault! He's nothing but a perverted,scummy excuse of a man!"

Mitsuki rolled her eyes,smiling,"That's what you always say, Onee-chan."

Pochi suddenly got a love sick look on his face.

He stared at Izumi for a second then pounced on top of her.

"No,Pochi! Get off of me! HELP!" Izumi yelled at Yoshitaka and Mitsuki.

Instead of helping,Yoshitaka got out a video camera out of nowhere and filmed the event while Mitsuki just giggled.

"I love it when Onee-chan and Pochi spend time together."

Ana-chan bust into the room holding one of Yoshitaka's aimed it at Pochi and started to fire.

"Nobody hurts my Izumi-chan!"

After Pochi hid behind Mitsuki,Ana-chan turned her attention to Yoshitaka.

"And you! How dare you see my Izumi-chan naked before me!"

Yoshitaka put his hands in front of his face,"Calm down,Ana-chan and give me my gun back."

"No!" Ana-chan yelled,running outside.

Yoshitaka followed her yelling,"Ana-chan,come back!"

Once they were gone,Izumi fell to the ground,tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Yoshitaka,I hate you!"She yelled,it echoing throughout the area.

**Hey,sorry it was so short,but I think the first chapter is the hardest to write because you have to 1.)grab the readers attention ,2.)get the story started, and 3.)try to make it make sense.(or at least for me those are the hardest)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! CRITICISM IS WELCOME!**

Love,

F.C.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody, sorry for the really LATE update,but I've been really busy... plus a whole lot of writer's ...Here's finally chapter two of **Yoshitaka's Got Compitition **!

Disclaimer:Same as the last

**Chapter 2: A Strange Request**

"Izumi-chan?Are you almost done? Yoshitaka-kun wants you,"Ana-chan told her,drooling over her sweaty body from the hard labor she had finshed.

"I'm sure he does,"Izum grumbled to herself," probally has more meaningless chores he wants me to do."

"Izumi !" Yoshitaka yelled coming up to them,"What's taking so long? have other things for you to do today."

Izum stood up from her spot on the ground,crushing some rare flowers in the process.

"Maybe if you didn't make me do everything myself,I'd get some things done!"

Yoshitaka rolled his eyes,"You can handle it,Izumi.,"he turned to Ana-chan and mitsuki,"I need them for other things."

The doorbell was heard.

"Izumi,go let our guest in,"Yoshitaka ordered.

"Stupid Yoshitaka,"zumi growled as she walked to the front door to invite the guest in.

She opened the door to find Seiichirou standing on the doorstep.

"What are you doing here, Seiichrou-kun?"Izumi asked as she let him in.

"Hello,Izumi-san,"Seiichirou greeted,"I need to ask Yoshitaka get him for me."

Izumi frowned,"Does everyone think I'm a slave? Get him yourself."

"Izumi,"Yoshitaka called from behind her,"is that anyway to treat our guest?"he asked, but quickly frowned when he saw who it was,"What do you want, Seiichirou? I'm busy."

"I need your help,Yoshitaka.I need to borrow one of your maids."

"No."

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to keep her.I just need to borrow one of them."

"Who?"

"What?"

Yoshitaka sighed,"Who do you want?"

"Izumi-chan."

"No."

"Why can't I have Izumi-san?"Seiichirou asked confused.

"I need her here,"Yoshitaka told him simply.

Seiichirou rolled his eyes,"You mean to make her do meaningless chores."

"They're not ,we have a contract,she has to listen to me,"Yoshitaka told him,"You can take Mitsuki-chan and pochi with you."

"Yay!Come on,Pochi!"Mitsuki yelled,running back into the mansion.

"Wait!" Seiiichirou called trying to stop her,"I need Izumi-san,not Mitsuki! She's too young!"

Yoshitaka frowned,"What is she going to be doing,Seiichirou?"

Seiichirou looked down at his shoes,mumbling.

"What was that?"

"I need her to be my girlfriend,Ok?"He yelled embarressed.

Izumi's entire face turned red,"H-huh?"

"Isn't Mitsuki good enough to be your girlfriend?"Yoshitaka asked with a grin.

"She's too young!"

Yoshitaka rolled his eyes,"She's only two years younger than Izumi,you again."

"Both of you hold it.I can't go out with anyone.I've already promised myself to someone."

"What?"Yoshitaka yelled,his face turning a dark red,"Who?"

"Tomoya Okita."

**DONFORGET TO REVIEW! CRITICISM IS WELCOME!**

**F.C.**


End file.
